


Shattered Halves

by Inky_Leviathan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Canon LGBTQ Character, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Drama & Romance, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags May Change, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, magical girl au, makeouts maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Leviathan/pseuds/Inky_Leviathan
Summary: Six teenagers are picked to help save the realm from the Dragon Witch in exchange for some cute outfits and amazing powers but, it seems the Dragon Witch has a few tricks up her sleeves. She has her own heroes to help her get what she wants, to take over her realm and the normal realm.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began in another world, when a friendship was shattered in half.

An iron taste stains his tongue as crimson blood drips from his mouth. The smell of burning grass and smoke taint the air, filling his lungs with the suffocating ash. His grip tighten on his sword’s handle as piercing teal eyes shine through the heavy ash, a low growl cutting through the tension. “Thomas… quit this pointless fight, we both know who will win this.”

The woman snarls out as she comes into view. Her short magenta hair tangled around her horns. Her violet dress singed and ripped from the battle, a ball of dark purple flames burns in her palm. Large dragon wings span out from her back, marked with glowing scars. Thomas glares at the witch, holding his blade with both hands waiting for her to make the next move. “That cockiness has gotten you in a lot of trouble before, Dragon Witch. You should know better by now.” he spits back.

She lets out a scoff at his statement before starting to circle him in the burning temple. Their prize hanging from the tall ceiling by a golden chain. A small pink crystal in a glass box, a faint glow emitting from it like a star. A smirk forms on her lips revealing her sharp fangs, causing Thomas to dig his heels into the ground. The witch lunges forward, flames burning bright as she throws a punch right at his head. He quickly brings up his sword and blocks her punch with it, pink veins run through the metal blade. Sweat pours down his forehead as the Witch pushes against the blade with both hands, but he rams his foot right into her stomach fuchsia sparks flying off his foot as he does. She flys back, slamming into one of the pillars letting out a painful gasp. Thomas dashes toward her sword raised up, but she flaps her wings up dust and ash gets thrown into the air as she launches herself into the sky.

She turns in mid air, a fire building up in her mouth for a moment before unleashing a roaring fire toward him. He stumbles behind the pillar, the flames flowing pass, turning the few surviving plants to char. She lets out a roar before speaking in a voice that would make giants cowards and Thomas's ears to ring. “Give it up Thomas! Hand over that stupid key or I’ll burn this whole place to the ground!”

Thomas looks around frantically trying to find anything that could give him the small edge in battle he needed. He then spots what he hopes will be his saving grace, a shield that some lost dead knight must have used. Without a second to spare he ran out from behind the pillar grabbing the shield as he ran past, the witch close on his tail. He then throws the shield right at the Witch, Sparks of pink and magenta fly off it as the witch easily dodges. “Did you ever learn how to aim?! That wasn’t even clos-”

A crack echoes throughout the room as the shield slices right through the chain with ease. The box hurled toward the stone floor and he went right for the glass box, grabbing it just before it hit the ground. Shook was written all over the Witch’s face before morphing into a furious rage, while Thomas took the golden key out to unlock the door that held the rose pink crystal inside.

Her hands burst into flames and without a second delay starting to hurl them toward him. He scrambled to get away from the fireballs that threaten to burn his already burned clothes and skin. He had what he was after though, he just had to get out of here but luck wasn’t on his side. A fireball nailed him right in the back making him like out a pained screech as the heat made his back sizzle. He fell to his knees clutching the crystal for dear life, as the Dragon Witch swooped down in front of him. She got down to his level grabbing the other end of the crystal with both hands but still he wouldn’t let go despise the pain. “I’m… not goin... To let you win this… not now not… ever” he wheezed out, coughing from the smoke in the air.

They both pulled harder and harder, the Witch digging her nails into his skin as they both struggled. She lets out a frustrated growl and blares out “if you won’t let go then fine! Keep your goddamned piece!” she slams her half down into the stone, snapping the pink crystal in half.

Pink lighting sparks out from the broken halves as light builds up in between them. In the flash the light expands with a deafening boom, launching both of them through the crumbling ruins and far beyond it. The light radiates throughout the land, passing over the sky like a wave of electric pink water before dying down as though nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I wrote this at like 3 am and hopefully I'll be able to get more of these out soon! This is my first time writing stuff for here so feel free to give me any feedback! thanks for reading!


	2. Spiders Are Not Morning People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a lovely time being woken up by his two friends, Janus and Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick note. I make a lot of art for this au on tumblr! Which you can find here https://inkyleviathan.tumblr.com/tagged/Magical-girl-au

Beep, beep, beep, bee- what the hell? My eyes snap open with the alarm- wait, that's not the alarm. Its a goddamn car horn blaring it’s lungs out like the last girl in a slasher flick. I roll off the bed hitting the ground with a thud, my patchwork purple blanket wrapped around my legs preventing me from escaping from the jaws of sleep. The honking continues to scream out to the point I swear they’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood.

I pull and tug at the blankets till I’m able to stumble over to the window. I shove open the spider themed blackout curtains, the sun glaring through the glass to burn my eyes and vampiric complexion. I turn my head away from light just as a clump of dirt smack against the glass. “What the hell?! Who the fuc-” oh of course, Remus.

I slip my fingers under the window and slowly crack it open just an inch. I glare at the human trash pile of a man as I scream out “Remus! What the hell are you doing?!”

He stands on the lawn with another ball of dirt in hand, a proud smile spread across his scarred face like a child that had painted the whole wall with their Mother’s favorite makeup products. His hair was a mess of dirty brown strands with a streak of white right in the front, a trashy green Letterman jacket partly covering his graphic tee with some kind of crude, bloody image I couldn’t make out. “To wake you up duh! And… show you what I got over the summer!”

I roll my eyes at him, only to spot a pair of car keys dangling from his fingertips. My jaw drops open, eyes darting from the keys to the car, then back again. How the hell?! Did he steal a fuckin car! No way anyone trusted him with a car, I wouldn't trust him with an unplugged toaster! “Dude! Di-Did you fuckin steal a car?!” I screech out as I start to panic over the idea of my friend committing larceny.

He burst out laughing, his other arm holding his stomach as he doubled over. “Pffft! What! I _wish_ I had stolen it!” he uncurled himself before continuing, “I brought it over the summer, I’ve been saving up for 2 years now! Now! unlock the door Virgin, me and Snake Face wanna eat”

“Ugh, yeah yeah give me a minute… fucking hell” I mumble out the last past as I shut the window tight, letting out a tired sigh. They’re always so annoying, I can’t help but smile though. Its a little sweet of them to come all the way here, even if its to eat all my food and crash- ok maybe its not that sweet. I pull open the trap door that leads out of the attic that my bedroom exists in. I grab the end of the foldable ladder sending it down before climbing down myself. I quickly run past the disorganized mess of papers that lay across most of the tables, heading right to the dark oak door unlocking the multiple locks that line the edge of the door. I grab the handle pulling open the door to see two guys standing on the doorstep.

Remus leans against the door frame grinning down at me like the Cheshire, his eyes filled with a devilish yet chaotic energy. Pure dumb ass energy radiating off the far taller man like radioactive waste. Next to him stands a guy about a few inches shorter than me which is really saying a lot. He wore a black leather jacket over a reddish grey crop top and a pair of blinding yellow jeans. Dark green bangs poke out from under a wide brim fedora, over the top but I’m used to it from him. He looks me up and down for a moment raising his brow at me before speaking “Wow, I look like you’ve been awake for _hours_! How do you _do_ it?” he hisses out.

I let out a groan, moving to the side to let them inside. “Oh shut the fuck up Janus, I just got up”

Remus had already taken up to laying out on the couch, letting his spiked boots rest on said couch, absolutely feral. Janus on the other hand, heads right to the kitchen opening the freezer as he speaks. “Oh! You did? I had no idea, the bags under your eyes certainly didn’t give it away” he says with a hissing lisp.

Letting out a quick huff, heading over to one of the baskets of clothes, pulling out a plum color tee shirt and some black ripped jeans. “Yeah of course dude, I’ma go get dressed. Don’t destroy my house” I glare at Remus as he picks through the papers looking like he was about to take a bite.

I don’t stay to hear their response, instead heading to the bathroom to quickly change clothes. Once I've slipped out of the old shirt and into my jeans and shirt I grab a few hair pins, pinning my edgy purple bangs to the side as I apply my makeup. I get through most of the simple stuff before moving on to my eye shadow. Well, I would have if I had any! I stare at the empty abyss black eye-shadow palette, how did I let something like this happen! I let out a groan before staring into the mirror, thinking about just skipping the whole day. No I can’t do that, mom would kill me, plus then my grades would start to spill! Then I wouldn’t be able to go to college which would mean I can’t get a job! Which would mean I’d end up homeless dying on the streets-

“Yo Vivi, you ok there?” I snap out of my spiraling thought at the nickname, I quickly turn around to see Remus looking at me confused.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I just ran out of stupid eye-shadow” I say with a annoyed huff, grabbing the old container and tossing it into the trash.

“Oh shit man, that’s gotta suck. Wait, hold up” I raise my brow at him as I watch him dig through his pockets. He then pulls out a shockingly fancy small palette, where the hell did he get that? I’ve never known him as the type to wear makeup. He throws the palette over to me which I stupidly stumble to catch.

“Oh thanks dude” I say as I open up the palette, it has only four colors. A red, white, gold, and just what I need, black. Wait a second, this isn't his makeup. This is far too, bright for him. “Hey, where the hell did you get this? These aren’t your colors are they?”

Remus snorts a little at the question as I apply the black under my eyes. “I stole it from my brother this morning!” he says with an evil laugh at the end.

“Of course you did, why wouldn’t you?” I say as I unpin my hair and start brushing it out. Remus suddenly reaches for my toothpaste and before I had time to stop him, he had stuffed a large amount of toothpaste into his mouth.

“Remus! What the hell man?!” I yell at him as I snatch the tube away from him to put it back.

“What?” he asks through a mouth of mint toothpaste, I swear sometimes I question why I’m friends with him. “I’m hungry!”

“Isn’t Janus making food, you freak?” I say as I pinch the bridge of my He just shrugs swallowing the toothpaste, to my utter horror.

“God, let's just go eat.” I say heading out to the kitchen with Remus following close behind. I take a seat at the old wooden table, taking the time to move some papers to the under side. Janus sets a plate of waffles covered in sicking sweet syrup with a fork and knife. I mumble a quick thanks as I pull out my phone to check the time, hm 20 minutes till we gotta go. That's a better time than normal.

“No problem, just eat up you sleep deprived raccoon.” Janus says teasingly which I respond with a grunt, but I really don’t mind the nicknames. After all I tease them just as much, its a normal thing to us. We start to chat as we eat, Remus recounting scenes he has planned with Janus adding some ideas here and there. I just sit quietly only adding the little comment here and there while checking the time.

I look up from my phone before getting up to take my plate to the kitchen. “This has been so… much fun but we gotta go or we’ll be late.”

“Ah come on, who cares if we miss our first class.” Janus muses as he finishes up eating.

I lightly glare at him grabbing my and his plate. “I do, that who.” I snap back as I walk to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink.

I could hear Janus letting out a groan, probably trying to get Remus to go. Wait a second, I’m going to be in the car, which Remus is going to be driving… Oh no. I hurry back to them, looking right up at Remus once there. “Remus! Don’t tell me you are going to be driving!”

Remus starts laughing, making Janus snicker. “Well yeah! I’m going to drive! It's my car!” he says with a wide grin.

Janus sighs, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder with a soft smile. “Hey come on, not like anyone is going to get hurt, chill.” he says with a softer tone.

I look over to Janus, feeling my freckled cheeks heat up, damn it. “You sure about that?” I say with a skeptical tone.

Remus suddenly appears by my side, wrapping his arm tightly around my neck. “Plus! We can play MCR the whole way there” Remus says

I hum a bit weighting the pros and cons in my head. “Alright, I’m sold. You better not crash though!” I say scolding him a little bit.

“Hell yeah!” Remus yells out, jumping away from me and scuttling over to the door. I roll my eyes shaking my head at his antics. Janus just chuckles, shaking his head before following along. I grab my sweatshirt and backpack off the couch as I head over to the door, slipping the sweater on as I head through the door. I lock the door behind us and toss the deep purple cat themed backpack over my shoulders.

I could now get a good look at the car, which isn’t as bad as I expected. Its clearly used with a few dents and scratches in the grey dirty metal. Though knowing Remus the inside is going to be far far worse. Janus and Remus climb into the front while I toss myself into the back. The inside is covered in trash and some mystery stains, disgusting. I make a gag sound towards the front being saying “god how do you live like this?”

“What do you mean? Don’t you love my decor!” he responds by motioning to the mess all over the car. I was about to say something when the car jerks forward and starts to speed away from the curb. I let out a screech as I hang onto the seat for dear life.  
“Remus what the hell!” I shout at him only to get demonic laughter from him.

Janus' voice then cuts through the laughter, his tone stern and hissy “Remus! I swear to god if you don’t slow down I’m going to kick you out of this car!”

Remus lets out an annoyed groan but he does slow down to the actual speed limit. “You guys are no fuckin fun! Where the thrill! The danger!”

“I want to make it to school alive! For fuck sake! I’ll haunt your ass if I die in this car!” I quickly snap back finally starting to calm down.

“Ohhh~ kinky!” he says, causing me to groan in annoyance. Janus puts on ‘I’m not okay (I promise)’ for my dark abyss of a soul as promised. Oh today is going to be a long day, I can feel it.


End file.
